Strangers No More
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: This is a chapter story that tells how they came to be a couple. It starts at the time Catherine is dropped off at her house they morning they are rescued.
1. Saying Goddbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't know who does own them, although the movie was produced by Kaboom. I make no money from this work of fiction. I just love Robert and Catherine.

1. Saying goodbye

Robert and Catherine said goodbye to each other when she was dropped off at her house. They had bonded Thanksgiving night; their smiles and voices as they said goodbye were much different than when they met.

Little did they know; their lives would cross again, accidentally.

In the next few days, each experienced grief; fresh grief for Robert and unresolved grief for Catherine.

On Saturday Robert went to see Marybeth.

He found her awake, sitting in a chair. She didn't act shocked to see him. He sat on the sofa across from her. Marybeth he began:

I miss you sweetheart, so do the girls and Michael. I miss you sleeping beside me. I miss your smell. I thought it was your perfume, but I could never find a perfume bottle. Then I realized it was your shampoo.

Marybeth, we had many happy years together. I remember how we cried when the doctor told you about the Alzheimer's. Then you had your first heart attack. Everything is just working against you; your heart is so weak.

I remember you told me you didn't want me to be alone after you died.

He fought tears as he continued:

I met a lady doctor here at Shelby Manor; she lost her husband to cancer a year ago.

We talked; she helped me a lot. She was very nice; I hope I can see her again someday.

Marybeth got up, looking confused. Robert asked if she wanted to go to bed. She didn't say anything, just walked towards her bed.

Robert helped with the covers and took off her slippers.

He held her hand and she squeezed it.

Then she said, "Goodbye, Robert," as she fell off to sleep.

Robert left saying, "see you tomorrow Marybeth."

Robert smiled, walking down the stairs; those were the first words she had spoken directly to him in months.

On Sunday, Robert struggled; he wanted to meet Catherine for pancakes; just to talk to her. He needed to talk to someone and she had been so easy to talk with; she was a great listener.

Catherine also enjoyed her conversations with Robert. She had opened up to a complete stranger and felt nothing but care and concern from Robert.

Catherine entered the restaurant, hopeful.

Lori's phone call made Robert focus on Marybeth. Glancing at the door of the restaurant, he sped away to the hospital. Another heart attack; would she survive? Robert wondered. He was too late to say goodbye.

He cried with his girls.

The hospital called the Catholic Priest from the local Parrish; he knew the Woodward family well. He anointed Marybeth.

He spoke to the family:

Take comfort, her suffering is over and so is yours.

You've been a strong family. You stayed by her side even though it was very difficult.

As each day, each week, each month pass, the good memories will survive; allow yourselves to move on in life, you have already grieved enough.

Robert told him what Marybeth had said to him. "Father, could she have known the end was near."

"Yes, Robert, that is very possible. It may have been something you said that made her know that you were going to be alright."

After her funeral, Robert thought about the priest's words, "allow yourselves to move on in life."

Robert thought; maybe Catherine can help me move on; not really understanding what he was telling himself.

The events of that Sunday seemed to take away any hope of a future relationship between Robert and Catherine.

Robert went back to Shelby Manor to pick up Marybeth's things. He felt the urge to find the cabin again. There was smoke coming from the chimney. He stopped and went to the door. Learning that the cabin was for sale, he bought it. He needed a place where he could be alone; to think about a possible relationship with Catherine.

Catherine compartmentalized her thoughts; at the hospital she was happy, concentrating on her work, but at home she was miserable, thought a lot about Robert. In fact she had found his address in the phone book and walked to his house on her morning walk. Not really knowing why; in the end she crinkled the paper up and put it in her pocket. But that wasn't the last time she walked there; it was everyday.


	2. An Unplanned Meeting

AN UNPLANNED MEETING

A few more inches of snow had been added since Thanksgiving. Today was clear and bright, the sun shinning off the snow could be blinding if one was not careful.

Catherine knew that as she headed out the door of the hospital; her first afternoon off since that Sunday. She had worked ten days straight. As long as she was busy her mind did not wonder to thoughts of Robert.

Thoughts like; why had he not come to Murray's that Sunday? Not even a phone call.

This afternoon she did not head home; she drove toward Shelby Manor; perhaps she could find comfort in Tom's old room. Her eyes squinting from the sun; she remembered her sunglasses in the glove compartment.

With less glare from the snow, she was able to find the back road she always had used in her many travels to and from Shelby Manor; not remembering that it would be much faster to take the main highway.

A few miles later, she saw a small road that veered off to the left; wondering where it went she turned on to it. It had been plowed recently; the snow was piled high on each side. It was actually so high she couldn't see over it.

Suddenly she saw smoke rising, as if from a chimney. A little ways down the road was a small lane; she turned and before her was the cabin. She stopped the car right there.

What am I doing here? She thought. Then she noticed a large black vehicle sitting in front of the cabin. Her heart took a leap. That looks like the one Robert's son-in law and daughter were driving when they rescued us. No it couldn't be, she said to herself. It's just a coincidence.

She decided it must belong to the owner and she drove down closer; she wanted to explain about the broken window. She got out of her car.

Suddenly, she heard the cabin door close and a man walked out of the porch. She froze.

She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure she could talk to him. So many thoughts went quickly through her mind. Why is he here? Would he even want to talk to me?

Quickly, she got back in the car. The only way out for her was to back up; the only way to turn around was right in front of the cabin where he was parked.

Robert heard a car door close and looked down the lane at the SUV parked there. The person's face was hidden because of the glare from the snow.

The car quickly backed up, right into the snow bank. He ran to help.

As he got closer, he saw it was a woman; then their eyes locked.

"Catherine," he shouted as he got closer.

She stepped on the accelerator and the car leaped forward right into the opposite snow bank; hitting it so hard her head came forward against the steering wheel. She had not fastened her seatbelt in her haste to leave.

Robert was quickly at her car door. He opened it and called her name, "Catherine, answer me please?" No response.

He carefully lifted her head off the steering wheel, just enough to see if she was bleeding. Thankfully she wasn't.

He thought; she just must be dazed. He decided to go around to the other side and sit beside her.

He kept calling her name and gently rubbing her arm. He didn't know how long they sat there before he heard a moan.

"Catherine, are you alright?" She didn't answer right away. He spoke her name again. She began to move.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You hit your head on the steering wheel. Would you like to go inside and rest for awhile? The cabin is warm, Catherine."

"Yes, thank you." "Let me help you out, I certainly don't want you to fall."

Supporting her, they walked to the cabin.

"Catherine, you need to lie down for awhile and rest."

"You have quite a lump on your forehead; I'm going to make an ice pack." He turned to go to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. He also put some water on for tea.

"Catherine, take this; it will help." He said as he handed her the ice pack. At the same time he asked if she would like some tea. She nodded.

Shortly, he returned and placed a tray on the footstool with the tea pot and two cups. Robert brought one of the armchairs over by the sofa.

"Catherine, how do you like your tea?" "With a little sugar." she responded.

Robert gave out a soft laugh; "this really wasn't how I envisioned us meeting again, Catherine."

"No, me either."

She sat up and took the cup Robert offered to her. "Thanks, Robert."

Their eyes met again. Catherine thought. His eyes are confusing; sadness, grief, but also relief. "Robert, what's wrong?"

"Catherine, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what Robert?"

"Marybeth died that Sunday."

"Oh, Robert, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? The girls?"

"She seemed to know me on Saturday; so it really was a surprise. The priest said that may have been her way of letting go. I just feel bad because I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, she died before I arrived. Everyone is beginning to heal."

Tears came to her eyes. "Robert, I'm so ashamed, I thought you didn't want to see me again. I knew her heart was weak, I'm a cardiologist, I should have thought of that."

"Catherine, eventually I was going to call you, I just didn't know how long to wait." She wiped her tears away with the backs of her hands.

Their eyes locked again. "Catherine, I told you that morning, I wanted to know all about you, I still do." He smiled at her shyly.

"Now, I can say what I really wanted to say. I need you Robert; I need you in my life. I finally found someone who understands. That day I started to put my own grief behind me. Tom has probably been very disappointed that I am still grieving over a year later."

"Shall we begin?" She said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Catherine Howard, and you are?"

"Robert Woodward." They drew close; each placed their hand on the other's cheek, for a warm simple loving kiss; then looking at each other with a laughing smile.

They both asked at the same time; "what are you doing here?"

Catherine looked around the cabin; "Robert, this place in under construction!"

"Yes, it is." he laughed. "Please don't laugh at me. When I came to see the owner and explain about the window, I found the neighbor here getting the place ready to sell. I bought it."

"You did! Why?" "It was an impulsive decision; I felt I needed a place to go. With Jeff and Lori trying to get back together, I had no privacy. Plus there was a certain sadness, even though Marybeth hadn't lived there for six months, I needed a place of my own."

"I can understand that; after the holidays, I'm going to put mine up for sale; it's too big and lonely. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm still grieving."

"Do you feel alright? Are you dizzy?" "My head is a little sore, but I'm okay."

"Let me show you what I'm doing."

He showed Catherine around. He was installing a separate shower stall; plus two heat lamps in the bathroom.

The loft ladder was gone, soon to be replaced by a sturdier one; a low wall was being built around the loft.

Robert explained. "I'm sure when Michael sees it; he will want to be up there. The wall will make it safe for him."

Robert had bought a microwave, a coffee maker and a new toaster for the kitchen. A replacement refrigerator was on order.

He showed Catherine the plans for two new bedrooms and a bath. He would add them in the spring.

"Catherine, it's getting late, we better go."

"What about my car, Robert?" "I think I can get you out of the snow bank."

"Catherine, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

"I'll be ready."

With little effort, Robert had Catherine's car out of the snow bank. "Catherine, please fasten your seatbelt this time." She laughed.

Once home, Catherine paused and thought. I'm starting a new relationship. She hadn't felt happier, she giggled to herself.

Quickly she showered. The bump on her forehead wasn't real noticeable; but she did put on a touch of make-up and a dab of perfume. She was ready and waiting when Robert rang the doorbell.


	3. Dinner

DINNER

"You look lovely, Catherine. How's your head?"

"Thank you, Robert. You dress up very well too." Robert laughed. "My head is a little sore, I'm sure I'll see a bruise in the morning."

Once in the car, he asked, "steak, seafood, or Italian, what's your preference?"

"My preference is Italian."

"My favorite too; ever been to Romero's?"

"Once, when it first opened."

"He's added on since then, it's a very busy restaurant, even has takeout."

The restaurant had a very soothing ambiance. Robert requested a booth in the back. It was very secluded.

"Catherine, would you like a drink?' "I'll take wine with dinner; I know not to drink on an empty stomach."

"I'll order a small appetizer for us; White wine?"

"That's fine."

"Robert, did you say anything to Lori?"

"I told her I was eating out; suggested she call a girlfriend and go out. Michael was with Jeff."

Their appetizer and wine arrived. "Catherine, tell me about yourself; did you always want to be a doctor?"

"No. When I was young I had all the girly aspirations; I wanted to be a famous ballerina, but when it came time to buy toe shoes, I decided against it; they hurt too much. Then it was a singer, like Julie Andrews. My parents were teachers, both had PhDs, they encouraged me to pursue more serious paths.

In the sixth grade I was asked if I wanted to take an advanced course in biology with the high school freshman, I loved it. That was just the beginning. I graduated high school at fifteen; the same year we moved to California. My parents enrolled me in advanced studies at UCLA; I received my degree in two and a half years.

At eighteen, I started medical school. I met Tom the year I graduated. We were married three months later."

"Have you always lived here, Robert?"

"We moved here when I was four. My dad was in the Navy, we had been stationed in Philadelphia. My mom was a fourth grade teacher and dad was an architect."

Robert was about to continue when their dinner was served.

Finishing their meal with a second glass of wine, Robert told her, "I loved to make things. I always took all the woodworking classes I could; but my mom made sure I also had enough credits to get into college.

Half way through college, I met Marybeth. After we married, I completed college by going to night school. I worked for a local construction company; I was promoted rapidly; offered a partnership about ten years ago. Five years ago, I bought out the retiring partner; it's now Robert Woodward Construction Company."

Having shared a desert together, Robert escorted Catherine home.

They stood on her porch. Robert took both of her hands in his. "Catherine, I don't want to go a day without being with you. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

On Sunday as he was saying goodbye, she asked him. "When are you going to tell your daughters about us?"

"Soon Catherine, soon."

Their kisses were still tender and sweet, but longer and lingering.

"Good night sweetheart, I'll call you in the morning."

Lori knew something was different about her dad; for one thing he was happy; always smiling.

One afternoon, Robert came to the house before Michael got home from school.

"Lori, I need to talk to you."

"Something wrong, Dad," she asked.

"No, actually, everything is just fine." She gave him a confused look.

"Lori, you remember the cabin, where Dr. Howard and I spent Thanksgiving night?"

"Yes?" she answered like a question.

"Well, I bought it."

"You did? Why?"

"I needed a place of my own. I want this house to be yours and Jeff's when ever you two get things worked out between you. I love you and Michael, but I also need my own space."

"I understand Dad, I really do."

"That's not all Lori." Robert told her about meeting Catherine again. "I meant what I told you before, absolutely nothing happened between us that night, except we touched each other's heart. I'd like you to meet her. Have dinner with us tomorrow?"

"Sure Dad, Jeff has Michael for the weekend." She paused, "you've seen her every night, haven't you?"

"Yes, Lori, every night."

"Have fun tonight and tell her I'm looking forward to meeting the woman who has made my dad very happy."

He smiled at her, "I will Lori."

That evening they were going to see the newest movie in town, Mickey Blue Eyes. He picked her up at six.

After a loving kiss, "Catherine, Lori is having dinner with us tomorrow, is that alright?"

"So you told her."

"Yes, she's looking forward to meeting the woman who made her dad very happy."

Tears came to her eyes, she kissed him on the cheek, "her dad has also made me very happy."

Robert knew Romero's was also Lori's favorite restaurant. Marybeth had introduced the family to Italian cooking after he took her to Italy on their tenth wedding anniversary.

After exchanging genuine pleasantries; they drove to the restaurant.

Seated at his favorite booth, Catherine engaged Lori in conversation. Robert took a back seat, just watching and listening; he knew they would become good friends.

"Remember, Lori, I'll never replace your mom. Please tell Jaclyn this, and I'll tell her myself when I meet her. If you ever need anything from me, I will always be there for you."

"Robert, would you like to come in for awhile?"

"You can make us some coffee, to go with the cake I brought home."

"Don't you make coffee, Catherine?"

"No, I only drink it at work."

They sat at the small café set in her kitchen. "Catherine, this kitchen looks brand new; how long have you lived here?"

She knew he was teasing with her. She laughed. "You know I don't cook. I only use it to re-heat things I bring home and maybe an occasional omelet."

"Catherine, I know you're on call this weekend. Would you do some Christmas shopping with me? Oh, by the way, I want you to spend Christmas with us, including Christmas Eve. Will you?"

"I'd love too, that means I need to do some shopping too."

"Call me when you finish at the hospital." He held her and kissed her with more passion than she had felt before. "I better go, I love you, Catherine." With that he opened the door and she watched him drive away.

He loves me, my goodness. And I love him, yes I really love him.


	4. Christmas Eve

CHRISTMAS EVE TWO

Robert slept in a little later than usual. Soon Michael was at the door reminding him that he needed to make breakfast. "Okay let me shave and shower, I'll be right down."

He finished the bacon and was ready to start the eggs. Jaclyn sleepily appeared in the kitchen, having arrived late last night. "I'm anxious to meet Dr. Howard. When is she coming over?"

"This afternoon, in time for early church."

Soon Lori appeared, not looking very well. Robert looked at her with concern. What's the matter, honey? I'm a little sick to my stomach, maybe I just need to eat something, like toast.

Robert was cleaning up the breakfast dishes when Lori appeared again, not looking any better. Soon she was in the bathroom throwing up. Being eight months pregnant, she knew this wasn't good and then she realized she was bleeding. She called out for Jaclyn who came running to her side.

Robert heard all the commotion; he took one look at Lori and knew what he had to do. He had to call Catherine.

After getting no answer at Catherine's house, he frantically started looking for her cell phone number. He knew he had it somewhere.

It wasn't in his coat pocket. He went upstairs; there it was on his dresser.

"Catherine, where are you?"

"Robert, what's wrong, I'm out walking."

"I need you, Lori isn't well!"

"I'm about two blocks from your house, I'll be right there." She walked faster; he met her half way.

"I know something is wrong, she doesn't want to worry me."

Lori was pale, cold and clammy. "What's wrong Lori?"

"I've been sick to my stomach, now I'm bleeding."

She didn't want to excite everyone, especially Michael, she calmly said, "She needs to go to the hospital right now, Robert."

She continued with directions.

"You must be, Jaclyn." She nodded. "Please get Lori's coat. Robert, help her get in the back seat, I'll sit beside her," then she called the hospital.

She identified herself to the person who answered, then said "I'm bringing over a friend's daughter who's eight months gestation, has been vomiting for about eight hours and now has vaginal bleeding, please meet us at the emergency entrance with a wheelchair and you better notify the on call team."

Before running out to the car, she bent down to speak to Michael; "Mommy's going to be alright" and gave him a hug and a kiss. Jaclyn, she touched her arm, "please call Jeff, you and Michael can wait with your dad, just go to the second floor."

Robert opened the car door, she slid in and placed Lori's head on her lap and tried to comfort her.

Even though it was only a short distance to the hospital, it seemed to take forever. Someone with a wheelchair met them at the door; Robert helped Lori out of the car and into the wheelchair. Catherine slid out, telling Robert to come up to the second floor and she would find him.

Reassuring Robert that Lori and the baby were going to be fine, she returned to the surgical suite.

Surprisingly, Jeff found his way to the room; husbands were not usually permitted when an emergency c-section was needed. Catherine made an exception.

After a few tense moments, a little baby girl gave out a loud cry. The sound everyone had been waiting to hear.

Proudly, as if Lori was her own daughter, she handed the baby to Jeff. They both thanked her, Catherine had no words to say, she just smiled. Turning and saying "I need to go find your father," she left the room in a hurry.

Almost running down the hall, she couldn't get to Robert fast enough. He saw her and hurried toward her, grabbing her hands, he asked "is everything alright?" Catherine's eyes and smile told him the answer before she uttered a word. Holding back tears of joy, she told him "you have a granddaughter, Lori is fine, her recovery will take a little longer because she had a c'section."

Catherine took everyone to the doctor's lounge to wait until Lori was taken to her room.

In about an hour, everyone had their first look at the new baby; small but very healthy.

Inside Catherine's foyer, Robert held her close. "All I can say is thank you." His lips claimed her mouth in a most passionate kiss; which she returned equally. Kissing until each needed to catch their breath.

"Catherine, I think we both know where our relationship is headed. I'll pick you up around seven, I need to get home and play Santa. Sweet dreams, Catherine."

With a sweet kiss he left.

Catherine stood there, smiling, with tears in her eyes. Yes, she knew.

Robert arrived home, finding Jaclyn helping Michael with a letter to Santa. He wants a new Grandma.

As they finished playing Santa, Jaclyn looked at him. "Dad, Mom would be happy for you. And I think Dr. Howard is perfect for you."

With that he kissed her goodnight.


	5. Christmas Day

CHRISTMAS DAY

At seven, he was ringing Catherine's doorbell. She opened it immediately. Barely waiting for him to come inside, she put her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Robert, I know where our relationship is headed. A year ago, I told Tom I could never love again, well I was wrong. I love you Robert Woodward more than you'll ever know. I will marry you whenever you are ready."

The kisses that followed were equally as passionate as last night.

"Catherine, do you know you have made a little boy and his grandpa very happy? Michael asked Santa for a new grandma."

"He did! I guess we need to make that come true."

"Come on, get your coat, we can't keep him waiting, can we?"

"No." Catherine gathered her gifts.

Luckily, Michael was still asleep. She placed her gifts around the tree.

The joy on Michael's face was something Catherine would remember the rest of her life. Not only had she ensured the safe birth of a special baby girl, she also had the love of this young boy. This was her best Christmas ever.

"Catherine, do you know how hard it is to say good night to you?"

"Yes, I know."

"I love you, Catherine. Is six-thirty too early for breakfast at Murray's?"

"I'll be ready and waiting."

Their kisses lingered. "I could get carried away Catherine, I better go. Sweet dreams."

She stood watching him leave, knowing she wasn't going to wait long to marry him.


	6. Getting Married

GETTING MARRIED

Jaclyn and Michael were waiting in the car. Michael couldn't stop talking as they drove to Murray's.

"Grandpa, when can I call the lady doctor, Grandma?"

"I'll let the lady doctor tell you," turning his head slightly to wink at Catherine.

"Michael, I think we need to ask your mommy and daddy first. Okay?"

"Sure, I can wait."

Jaclyn was smiling and laughing to herself.

After helping Catherine out of the car at the front door of the hospital, he kissed her for all to see as they walked by. Catherine laughed as she walked in the door.

Catherine decided she needed to tell William before he heard it through the grapevine. She walked to William's office. "Catherine, How good to see you; did you have a nice Christmas?"

"The best Christmas in a long time; I recently met a wonderful man who has simply swept me off my feet. We're going to get married soon. You may know him, Robert Woodward."

"Woodward Construction Company?"

"Yes, tell Marina I'll call her soon. I need to make rounds. Bye."

When she was out of his sight, she let out a deep breath and laughed.

In the nursery she checked baby, Marybeth, out of the nursery and wheeled her down the hall.

"Ask them, lady doctor," Michael begged.

"Lori, Jeff, your son wants to call me Grandma, is that alright?"

Lori looked at Jaclyn and saw her nod, "yes, Michael, you may."

"Grandma, may I hug you?" Catherine bent down for a big hug from Michael.

"Robert, will you walk down the hall with me?" She took his hand. They walked to her office. "I hope that is okay with you?" "Its fine, Grandma." Catherine laughed, while beaming with happiness.

"I wanted to tell you, I told William about us; he's the Chief of Pediatrics. He and Marina are also good friends; I just thought he should hear from me and not the grapevine; which by the way we just fired up." Robert noticed the office had no windows; he held her close and gave her a sweet passionate kiss.

At lunch time, they went to the courthouse to apply for a marriage license and then to the coffee shop for a quick lunch.

Before Lori and the baby went home on December 27th, they were married in the small chapel at the hospital; a simple but meaningful ceremony.

Each spoke vows from their hearts and pledged themselves to one another forever.

New rings replaced those given by lovers who had passed; each was ready for a new beginning.


	7. Wedding Night

WEDDING NIGHT

They returned to their special place, the cabin.

Robert took her in his arms. "Are you a little nervous?"

Almost laughing, Catherine answered, "It seems that way, sort of funny for two people in their fifties. I guess it's because it's been awhile for both of us."

Robert kissed her, "We'll take our time Catherine; savoring each kiss and every touch. Why don't you find some music? I'll fix the bed."

Catherine looked through the stack of records the previous owner had left behind. She found one of her old favorites, All Sinatra.

"Robert, this is perfect for us." Catherine began to sing the title, Strangers in the Night.

He made Catherine laugh. "We didn't exchange glances; we exchanged barbs."

"I know; but we soon learned love was just around the corner. And now we are in love forever."

"I'll dance to that thought; we are in love forever."

He took her in his arms; he stroked her neck and back tenderly. Catherine continued to sing phrases from the song.

Robert started to kiss her gently and softly; all over her face and neck. Soon she could barely get her breath; no music came out.

"I want to undress you, one piece of clothing at a time."

"Oh, Robert, how sweet, I think you need to get more comfortable too. Let me help you with your sweater."

Dancing together made them relax and appreciate their time together.

As their kisses and their touching became more intimate, they lay down beside each other; capturing the intimacy of the moment.

"Catherine, thank you for becoming my wife; I never thought I would be blessed with the love of a woman again."

"It's the same for me, Robert."

Snuggling as close as possible, they talked late into the night.

Passionate kisses led to fulfillment once again; and to sleep that was awakened only by the sun shinning in through the porch windows.

The next few days were the most wonderful honeymoon days either could have ever imagined.

They didn't need some fancy honeymoon suite; all they needed was each other.


	8. Honeymoon

HONEYMOON AT THE CABIN

They didn't plan a normal honeymoon, but nothing about their relationship had been normal; an accidental meeting, dinner and movie dates, a medical emergency and then confessing their love culminating with a simple but meaningful wedding.

And so Catherine's story of Charlie and Robin was the one they would follow; they would light 1000 candles (really about 10), play Scrabble between eating and making love. They didn't really care where they were, as long as they were together.

The previous owners must have had grandkids. They found a cupboard full of games; card games, chess and checkers, poker chips and even Monopoly.

Over the next six days they played them all; never caring who won or loss; except Scrabble. That game was competitive; Robert called her a smarty pants because she won so many games.

They played outside in the snow; walking the path they traveled on Thanksgiving.

And they loved; sharing many spontaneous intimate moments.

They left the cabin only twice; once to get more clothes from the respective houses and to buy groceries. The other was New Year's Day when they went to have dinner with the family.

On New Year's Eve they stayed up to enjoy a glass of Champaign and watch the ball drop in Times Square.

The next day at dinner, Jeff spoke; "I'd like to purpose a toast. A thankful toast: to Catherine whose wisdom brought Marybeth safely to us and to Dad who brought us all happiness by taking a chance on love again." Then looking at Jaclyn; "and to future love; Happy New Year every one." Raising their glasses; "here, here," they said in unison.

Everyone was touched by their love. Lori and Jeff found the courage to really talk to each other; not accuse or point blame. With the help of a priest they re-established their marriage; renewing their vows during a private family ceremony.

Jaclyn and Brock were engaged and planning a May wedding.


	9. Back to Work

BACK TO WORK TWO

Catherine woke up before the alarm went off. She moved closer to Robert; draped her arm over his body and rested her head on his chest. She softly called his name, "Robert." "Hmmm." "Wake up, sweetheart." She scooted closer to his face. "I want you to love me." He embraced her with a long loving kiss.

Although not as slow as usual, the love they made was as tender and enduring. As he held her, "Catherine, I am so blessed, you are so special. What a wonderful way to start the day." "I think so too, I love you." They laid there until the alarm went off.

Robert drove to the front door and got out. As she turned to get out, he told her, "You're beautiful this morning, in fact you're glowing. People are going to be turning their heads," She laughed, "I hope so."

He gave her a sweet lingering kiss before he let her go. She turned to him as she went in the door and mouthed the words, I love you.

Robert had a surprise for her. She wasn't in her office long when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find a delivery man standing there with a big bouquet of flowers. She took them from him and thanked him. Her hands were shaking; she found the small card. "To the woman who holds the strings to my heart; all my love Robert."

She took a deep breath, trying to choke back the tears; she had to make rounds soon. She dialed his cell number. Before he could even say hello, he heard a weak, "thank you Robert, I love you."

"I told you, you were special, I want everyone to know. I'm sure your co-workers will see them." "Yes, they will, I'd love to talk but I need to make rounds, see you soon." What a wonderful way to start the day. She thought.

Robert had parked the car and was walking toward the front door when Catherine spotted him. She ran to him, with her coat undone, putting her arms around him she gave him a long lingering kiss. "Robert, thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

As they broke away and Robert saw her coat blowing open in the raw wind. He tapped her on the behind, gently. "Didn't I tell you coats have buttons for a reason?" He turned her and did up her coat as she smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

He helped her into the car. She was excited and talkative. "Robert, I sent off the paper to the state medical board to get my named changed. Dave brought me our marriage license; the board accepted a faxed copy. Tomorrow, I am officially Dr. Catherine Woodward. Also, I need to move into a new office."

"A new office Catherine, what does that mean." "Well, William told me that last night the hospital board approved his replacement." "You, Catherine." She smiled at him. "That's wonderful; calls for a celebration. Let's eat at Romero's tonight, okay?"

"I'd like that."

Robert parked at the restaurant. He released both seatbelts; slid Catherine to him for a loving kiss. "That's just one of many tonight, Dr. Woodward. I love you."

Catherine couldn't wait for the cabin to warm up; it had been so windy all day it was unusually cold. After several minutes she hung her coat and went up to Robert, "may I take your coat, sir." Robert's eyes danced.

Catherine was being teasingly seductive; not at all like her. She couldn't help it, Robert has been so loving today she wanted to give back. She came up to him and ran her fingers through his hair; placing sweet kisses everywhere. "Robert, let me help get you out of this sweater, you have way too much clothing on." Robert decided to enjoy her seduction; he was seeing a whole different Catherine. Her hands carefully unbuttoned his flannel shirt; and removed it flirtatiously.

Tonight their passion landed them on the sofa; as they were catching their breath Robert moved the wrong way and they fell to the floor.

Catherine ended up on top; she folded her hands on his chest and put her chin on them and looked into his sparkling deep brown eyes. All she saw was contentment and love. Her head came down on his chest as she extended her arms around his neck.

"Robert, honey, I'm exhausted."

"Catherine, you need to find enough energy so we can get to bed."

"I know." Taking a deep breath, she rolled off and sat beside him. He let her sit there while he took his turn in the bathroom.

When he came out she was resting her head against the sofa half asleep. "Come on Catherine," taking her by the hand, "I'll help you."

Smiling, "thank you Robert, for this and for all your sweetness today, I love you."

He gave her a quick kiss; helped her with her pajamas; put toothpaste on her toothbrush; "now you finish up and don't fall asleep on the toilet."

He quickly pulled open the bed and fixed the blankets. Half asleep she managed to find her way to bed, he tucked in her covers and by the time he walked around to get in she was sound asleep. Even so, he pulled her to him and slept with his arm across her stomach.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Now that Robert and Catherine are happily married and Catherine is the new Chief of Pediatrics, what would you the readers like to read about next?

I need comments. Please take the time to leave me a review and suggestions for future stories. Thanks.


End file.
